


Protecting the Innocent

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [8]
Category: Studio C (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Forced Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: A random idea I had while binge-watching Studio C.
Series: Dick Grayson Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Protecting the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the video; <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pn0n_-rM4E>

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

"No!"

"Oh come on, please Bruce!" I whine, whilst making my eyes go big and sticking out my bottom lip; classic move; the puppy dog look, resistance is futile. My brothers quickly follow my lead. Bruce soon gives up after a few seconds of staring at our awesome puppy dog look. Or maybe it was the fact that we were so desperate for him to join, that Dami and Jason joined in. Oh well, either way, it still worked.

"So here is the plan old man" Jason leans in, by now Alfred had joined us in the little circle we had created.

"I am soooo going to regret agreeing to this," Bruce mutters more to himself than anyone else after Jason finishes explaining the plan. Alfred raises an eyebrow at him, as we snicker in the background, after all, it was probably true.

\---

It was happening, Alfred had forced everyone to go to the mountain, including half of the league, for a bonding exercise overlooked by Alfred himself. Bruce was talking with Superman and Green Arrow, Tim was with Cassie and Conner and Jason was just walking in now. All according to plan. I glance at Dami who was at my side, we were in the middle of the room. I was just looking around at everyone whilst Dami was sharpening his katana. "Hey, guess what" Jason yells when he gets close enough to annoy everyone in the room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TODD" Dami growls back, looking up to glare at Jason. But I could still see the hint of mischief mixed into his blue eyes that have been there since I came up with the plan yesterday.

"Joker and Harley got out of Arkham yesterday" He announces when he gets close enough to not shout. Gaining the attention of a couple of people, as them screaming at each other is pretty normal.

"What is your obsession with Joker, are you love in?" Tim teased as he walks up to us, leaving his friends and gaining the attention of a few more people.

"Shut it, _replacement."_ Like usual, Jason sneered the word replacement before turning to face us, whilst plopping down in front of us.

"He didn't deny it" I scream, causing a snicker to come from my two youngest brothers. Jason sighs before giving us his best attempt to bat-glare us, it doesn't work.

"I am not in love with Joker, and I'm not obsessed with him," Jason growls.

"*Cough* Denial *cough*" I choke out, causing Jason to narrow his eyes at me, by now everyone is looking away from us, not caring.

"Anyway, guess what they did after they got out" Jason puts emphasis on anyway. We shrug in response, pretending to not care, or at least I was. "They went on a mass mur-"

"MASTER RED HOOD" Alfred cuts Jason off, giving him an Alfred-glare, which is ten times worse than the bat-glare. "Watch your language," He chastises before going back to cooking his famous cookies with Miss M.

"Sorry Agent A" Jason calls back before turning to face us. "Anyway, Joker and Harley went on a mass" He pauses, deep in thought for a second, causing many heads to turn our way at the peculiar behaviour of Jason Todd, after all, they have never heard him apologize before, they probably thought the world is ending.

"Oh my god, Jason just apologized, the world's ending" Wally screamed dramatically. _Called it._

Jason rolled his eyes but doesn't respond. "How many interruptions are there going to be before I can finish" He mutters, before sighing. "ANYWAY, Joker and Harley went on a mass"

"PARTY"

"spree" Jason screamed in anger as I screamed the word party the second he started to pause.

I smirk cheekily at him before motioning for him to continue, by now we had grabbed everyone's attention and Batman was walking over to sit down next to me and Tim.

"And they spanked roughly about 26 people" Everyone gave us a weird look at Jason's wording. I fake gasp, covering my mouth in fake shock but in reality, I was just covering up my laughter.

"Snuggled or kissed?" Tim asks, curiously.

"Most were tied up and snuggled, but a few who were further away had fairy kisses," Jason replied, by now we, the bat family, was leaning towards Jason slightly. While the rest of the league and the teams had moved closer to us, confusion clear on their faces.

"Oh and glitter?" Dami asks, _Damn that kid loves gore, I guess it comes with being brought up by assassins._

"Lot's, there was glitter everywhere" Jason announced, subtly glancing around the room, his smirk widening at the faces on everyone. "So Golden Boy how was your day?" Jason turned to look at me, with a look that practically screamed keep it going.

"Umm, it was slow today, but they brought in a random teen, who tried to give a fairy kiss to the boss, he also had a snuggle in his pocket," I reply, thinking back to my day. "Oh and we think we might have a serial party thrower on our hands," I add quickly before Alfred sighs.

"Maybe we should stop confusing the league." Alfred chastises, a barely visible smirk on his face, but it was still there.

"But Agent A, we're protecting the innocent," Tim whines.

"Come on Agent A, Red Hood is doing something good for once, do you really want to spoil it?" I question, whilst crossing my arms.

Alfred stays silent for a second or two before sighing and shaking his head fondly at us. "No, it is rude to take pleasure out of others misery, now explain." He orders.

I glance at my brothers for matching smirks make their ways onto our faces. At the same time, we jump up and turn to the side, pointing at Flash. "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT, BLAME FLASH" We all yell at the same time. I mean it was true, it was Flash's fault.

\--Flashback brought to you by CatCo,--

I was in the watchtower, I was standing at the back of the room, Jason, Dami and Tim were back in the manor, probably stuffing their faces with cookies as I watched Bruce, Clark, Barry and Ollie stand near me, but away from the others. I don't really think they even know I'm here. They were talking about recent missions before Batman told them about how Two-Face and captured a bus full of kids and almost threw them into a compactor, which left the group in stunned silence.

"You know, compared to Gotham, the rest of the world looks like a dream come true" Flash pointed out after a few minutes of silence.

"Expect for Bludhaven, that's almost as bad" Ollie pointed out almost immediately. "But Dick's on that" He mutters after a few minutes of silence. I snicker quietly to myself before disappearing down the hall and to the Zeta Beams, Flash's words had reminded me of something I just couldn't remember what.

Studio C, that's what Flash's words remind me of, they posted this video not too long ago about protecting the innocence of kids. Which gives me an idea.

\--Flashback end--

And yeah, after that I got my brothers on board and than Alfre and then Bruce. Anyway, the team and the league still had those confused faces, so I decided to show them the video, well I decided to show everyone the video as I was the only one who had actually watched it. **(Watch the video if you want, you don't have to for it to make sense though)**

\--After the video---

I smirk slightly at seeing everyone's faces, my family were silently laughing as the other heroes all sent glares at me.

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN" Artemis all but screams, while yells of agreement came from the others, especially from the members of the Justice League.

But the funniest thing was Flash face-palming in the background whilst muttering to himself "It really was all my fault"


End file.
